Promise
by Scarletleaf66
Summary: UPDATED! Post-Canon! The past fifty years have been rough for Yusei... Is there a way for him to continue on living when he has lost everything? Deathfic/Character Death! Please RxR!
1. Depression

Me: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story!

Yusei: *reads story* Sigh… What's wrong with you?

Me: What do you mean?

Aki: What he means is… WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND KILLING EVERYONE?!

Me: Umm…

Yusei: Well?

Me: Look, I can't come up with a happy story, okay?

Aki: Yes, but does it have to be so depressing?!

Me: *raises hands in the air* I can't help it! I'm sorry! What do you want from me?!

Aki: Hmm… I don't know, maybe write a story that doesn't involve killing, suicide, rape-

Me: Okay I get the point!

Aki: *ignoring* Like, I don't know… Can't you at least attempt humor or something?

Yusei: Yes, please do write something like that…

Me: … I don't think that's going to happen…

Aki: And why not?!

Yusei: Aki has a point… Besides, you're still a teenager. A sophomore, correct? So it shouldn't be that hard…

Me: Nope. Not happening. Nope.

Yusei: *sigh* We'll just have to get used to this, I guess. But still. Really?! You made me all suicidal…

Me: *glares* Enough! Just do the disclaimer already!

Aki: Scarletleaf66 does not own the cover image. It belongs to the original artist on DeviantART and doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's. For if she did, bad things would have happened and we would all be dead by the end of the series. Maybe even before the series even ended.

Me: *glares* Hey! So not true!

Yusei: Yeah… sure.

Me: *sniff* Meanie… If I owned Yu-gi-oh 5d's I would have gotten you two sorry asses together already in the middle of the series…

Yusei & Aki: *blushes* Hey!

Me: *laughs* Enjoy the first chapter everyone! Or… at least try to… I cried writing this story… Oh! I forgot! This story is in tribute to two good friends of mine! **Melan Anime**! If it weren't for you then I wouldn't have improved as a writer! I _really_ appreciate it! You have no idea! And **WaitingCupid**! I hope this story gives you some inspiration! And let's try and get through this Guard Season without your flag trying to kill me, kay? I love the both of you!

Aki: What…?

Me: Only Band or Color Guard people will understand! *winks*

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter One - Depression**

A sole figure sat in the middle of a rose garden… well; at least that's what it used to be. The figure had his back turned towards the entrance of the garden and his shriveled hands were cupped around an object on the earth. The once grand water fountain was gradually crumbling away and vines spiraled along the fountain, preventing any water from gushing out. The millions of roses growing were dull and shriveled up, allowing many other invasive plants to set in, although it made the garden even more grand... almost _ancient_. The stone pathways were cracking since many maple trees were growing, stopping the sun's rays from touching the garden floor although some managed to escape. The yellow, orange and red leaves were gradually falling to the ground and the leaves were swaying in time with the wind. Yes… it was autumn…

The figure sighed and removed his hands, revealing a single black rose growing out from the ground. The last of its kind.

He stayed sitting there, permitting the midday sun to greet his face. As he opened his eyes, he uncovered shockingly beautiful cobalt blue eyes. But… his eyes were dull, _dead_. His crab hair drooped and had taken a grayish tint. He still wore his usual attire, although they too seem to have lost their usual brightness.

"Well… this is… it," the figure said in an unsteady voice. Four objects were laid before him, and he stared at each of them with grief. With a shaky hand, he grasped the first object. It was a picture frame, though the frame was cracked and the picture was progressively fading away. It was a family picture. He released another sigh but allowed a single tear to escape.

He moved on to the two objects and he picked them both up. "Stardust Dragon… Black Rose Dragon…" he said in a pained whisper. He looked away and placed them back on the ground.

He turned towards the final object and gently picked it up, aiming it at the side of his head. It was a gun.

He shook his head and laughed. "It's August 2nd… our wedding anniversary," he gulped but continued, "Do you remember, Aki? These past fifty years have been pretty lonely… But I stayed true to my vows. I never laid eyes on another woman, for you were the only one that stole my heart." He chuckled. "Well actually you and Sakura were the only ones that have stolen my heart… Are you taking good care of our daughter, Aki? Are you alright? I miss you both so much…"

He then watched the rose slightly sway in the breeze. "It's the last rose, Aki… Weren't black roses always your favorite? I took care of it… _just for you_."

He chuckled again. "The city has changed in many ways over the past years," he whispered while clenching his fists. "Have you been watching?"

The man sobbed. "Why did you all have to leave me? Why can't I have a peaceful life?!" He then looked up at the sky with an accusing glare. "This is a _sick _joke Kami! I have helped save the world _countless_ times! I have sacrificed so much! IS THIS WHAT YOU THINK OF ME?!" he screamed. "YOU TAKE AWAY MY DAUGHTER! MY WIFE! _EVERYONE HAS LEFT ME!_" the man shrieked while sobbing. "I'M JUST SOME JOKE TO YOU! ALL OF MY EFFORTS! THE DEATHS OF THE PEOPLE I CALL _FAMILY_! THEY'RE ALL JUST A _JOKE_! _**AND I'M THE GODDAMN PUNCHLINE**_!"

A harsh breeze blew and he trembled slightly but his eyes hardened. "Soon… _Soon I won't have to keep on asking these questions_! Soon… _Soon I can finally rest in peace! Soon I won't have to deal with your shit anymore Kami!_"

_Yusei…_ the voices of the wind whispered.

"You can't stop me!" Yusei yelled to the heavens above. "_You can't stop me!_" His grip tightened on the trigger, and he closed his eyes while tears were streaming down his face. "Jack, Crow, Rua, Ruka, Aki, Sakura… _EVERYONE!_" he sobbed. "_Why did you leave me?!_"

_Yusei…! _the wind practically screamed.

Yusei still kept his eyes closed, taking no heed of the voices pestering him in the wind. He released a sob as flashes of the life he had fifty years ago rushed in his mind…

* * *

Me: Phew! First chapter is done! And yes! I did just end it there! And my apologies… I know it's a short chapter.

Aki: You disgust me…

Yusei: You made me endure fifty years of pain and suffering?!

Me: Stop! Before I go and change the story just to make everything worse for you! And don't forget! I have two other stories about you two so shut it! Well… technically three!

Yusei & Aki: …

Aki: YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTER?!

Me: *sighs* I knew the silence wouldn't last… Please RxR! I'm requesting just three reviews! Also… I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while… But I'm working on it! I promise! I'm working on it! And I truly don't want to make my late updating a habit… but it has been tough lately… I've been super busy, but I know it's no excuse! My deepest apologies! *bows deeply* Also, I wanted to get this little inspiration out of the way so there you have it! The first chapter! Look out for the next chapter of **Promise**!

Yusei: How long do plan on making this story…?

Me: Hmm… I don't know yet… We'll see!


	2. Arigatou, Sayonara I Love You

Me: I'm back with the second chapter everyone! I'm in a rush today and I won't get the laptop back in a while so... yeah.

Yusei & Aki: *groans*

Me: *sticks tongue out* Oh shut up!

Jack: Where is my coffee?!

Me: How did you get in here?!

Jack: *glares*

Me: *glares back*

Jack: Where is my coffee?! I know you have it!

Me: It's up your ass!

Yusei: Language…

Me: *sigh* Here… *hands Jack his coffee and kicks him in the groin*

Yusei: *face-palms* Scarletleaf66 doesn't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's.

Aki: Enjoy!

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter Two – Arigatou, Sayonara… I Love You**

_Clang!_

"Aki?" Yusei said as he opened the garage door.

"Leave the lights off," she replied when she sensed Yusei walking towards the light switch.

"Eh…?" Yusei hesitated but did as she asked.

"I've… just been waiting here, thinking of all kinds of things." Aki whispered with her back still turned towards him. "I can't show you my face right now…" He paused at her tone.

Her… voice was… different. Her voice had a hint of finality and confidence… which he had _never_ heard from her until now. But also… she knew how he felt about her… but she knew that their love could never be.

Yusei smiled gently as he slowly walked towards her and she turned to face him a moment later. Yusei gulped. Although he was smiling on the outside, he actually felt great sadness.

He clenched his fists when he stared at her amber orbs. He didn't feel the peace and joy he normally felt when he was with her… And he knew exactly why.

She was leaving…

She… was going to study abroad… and live her life the way it should have been. _Without him._ He… he knew it was selfish to feel this way. He should be happy for her! But… he can't stand the idea that he may never see her again. Her vibrant, burgundy hair… Sparkling golden-brown eyes… A pale, heart-shaped face… A smile that warmed his heart… He… he needed her! Ever since her first met her, he had felt this way… Their friendship was too precious for him… No… he wanted something _more_ than their friendship…

But now it was too late. She was leaving.

He desperately wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her… But he couldn't. He knew it would make everything even more painful… and if he confessed… he would be holding her back from her dreams. And he didn't want that. No, he would keep his emotions in check. He wouldn't ruin this for her!

"So, you're the only one who'll be here," Aki said as she stared into his cobalt blue eyes, "Yusei…"

Yusei mentally slapped himself as his heart started to beat uncontrollably. No! You must stay calm! "Yeah… So what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking of how I should say a proper goodbye to you," she said as she smiled softly at him. God, it tore her apart as she stared into his beautiful cobalt blue orbs. She loved him... but now she was leaving… She clenched her hands tightly. She had come here tonight… because she knew… She knew that she would regret it if she didn't say it… It hurt so much…

"I see…" Goodbye? Goodbye?! Are you really ready to let me go just like that?! What… what about what I want?! Don't leave me…

Aki took a deep breath and laughed. "Yusei…" she said confidently. "I've always lov-" She cut off and shook her head sadly. No! She couldn't do this to him! If she admits her true feelings now… it would be too painful. He is already hurting over the fact that everyone was leaving Neo Domino to follow their own paths. He was hurting… but he didn't show it. She smiled. That was one of the things that she always loved about him. Always putting the welfare of others before his own needs… But… he was hurting… and she hated it.

What?! What is it that you wanted to tell me?! Tell me! Yusei clenched his fists even tighter. _Tell me!_ "Aki…"

Aki looked up and stared into his beautiful blue orbs. She saw it. All of the love and affection he held for her… Her heart skipped a beat. She could see everything he had bottled up inside… all of his deepest secrets… she could see everything that made him who he was… She took a deep breath. She… was going to hurt him… She has to hurt him… She can't lead him on… although it hurts so much… she had to let him go… She has to let him go… She clutched her chest and gasped. Then… why does it hurt so much?!

_Because you love him…_

Aki bit her lip and her hands trembled behind her back. "I… love that I met you…" she lied quietly and stared into his eyes once again.

She saw it. The light in his beautiful eyes faded after she said those words. She choked back a sob. It hurt so much…

"So… so do I, Aki," Yusei said in the same tone and averted his gaze away from her's. He felt _dead_ inside… She… only loves that she met me?! Don't give me that bullshit! Of all of the things you could have told me… you told me that?! He knew that she was lying… but it still hurt… He was an idiot for thinking they could ever be more…

Aki's eyes started to water. There he goes again… hiding his true feelings… putting her feelings before his own…

"When I first met you, Yusei… I was honestly thinking that you were a scary person," Aki said, trying to lighten the mood. Don't feel that way Yusei! I… I… I love you!

Yusei cracked a smile and gave her his rare laughter. Aki's face drooped. Although he laughed and smiled… it didn't reach his eyes…

"The same applies for me," Yusei whispered. "When I first laid eyes on you Aki, you were really scary. I was pretty nervous of what would happen to the team if we lost you." And I don't know what would have happened to me if I lost you…

"You really thought that?!" Aki exclaimed, acting surprised and frowned. She knew what he really meant to say. But… he knew. Just like how she knew… that they couldn't show each other how they truly felt.

Yusei rushed up to her and desperately clutched her hands with his own. "Aki, don't forget to smile. There's no one in the world with a better smile than yours." Please don't forget to smile… and please… _Don't forget me._

Aki squeezed back and beamed. "You're the one who put that smile on my face… Yusei."

And if she left…? Who would make her smile…? Without thinking twice, Yusei pulled Aki into a warm hug.

Aki gasped in surprise before she smiled and rested her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. She silently begged her tears not to come… but she failed miserably. As she silently sobbed against his chest, he clung onto her even tighter… unwilling to part…

A moment later, Yusei kissed her. It was a soft yet sweet kiss.

Aki's eyes widened. He's… he's kissing her! Yusei is kissing her!

Aki closed her eyes, and soon, she kissed back with greater urgency. He placed his hands in her hair and ran his fingers through it until her hair fell around her shoulders and was slowly winding the tresses between his fingers. Their kiss slowly deepened, softly, and the intensity between them was growing, just like how a blaze from a single match can flare into a wildfire. Yusei felt her fingers digging into his shoulders as he trailed his hands down through her hair, over her back, and to her waist. He shuddered as her slender hands drifted over him, his shoulders, the muscles in his arms, and his back.

Aki trembled. She has to tell him how she truly feels! There's no going back! Then, she felt Yusei stiffen as she reluctantly parted away from him. "Yusei…" she started but paused when she stared into his eyes. Yusei's eyes had narrowed into thin slits and held a hint of malice. But that wasn't what made her shake under his stare and almost burst into tears. It was the fact that he was hurt when she forcefully broke away from their kiss. That… he felt she didn't love him. She knew what he was asking her through the kiss they had shared.

_Don't leave me…_

_I'll do anything for you…_

_If you would just stay…_

_I love you Aki…_

Yusei narrowed his eyes. He felt it. She was about to go back on her plans, was about to throw away everything to make whatever they have… last. But… he couldn't… he wouldn't allow that to happen… As much as it hurt… As much as he wanted her to stay… he couldn't. She couldn't throw her future away just to be with him! …He wasn't worth it…

"Goodbye… Aki… And … I hope you have a great life…" he said stiffly. I hope you have a great life without me… Arigatou… Sayonara…

_It hurts so much…_

He watched her expression… He had hurt her. It was displayed all over her face and she bit her lip, her eyes watering. He could see it. She knew what he was thinking… She knew that he was hurt… but… it had to be done…

"You… you too, Yusei…" Aki gasped out as her tears were streaming down her face. She took a few steps back and smiled at him. "Arigatou... and Sayonara…"

And with that, she ran out of the room.

She had missed her chance with Yusei…

And she might never get that chance ever again…

_Arigatou…_

_Sayonara…_

_Yusei…_

_I love you…_

* * *

Me: And there is chapter two!

Yusei: You hated writing that part, didn't you?

Aki: Oh my…

Me: *nods head fiercely* This was so depressing! I felt that the goodbye scene on the last episode just wasn't realistic enough…

Yusei & Aki: *looks down* It wasn't…

Jack: I need more coffee!

Me: *smacks him with a 6 ft. long metal flag pole* Way to ruin the moment!

Jack: Ow! Hey, what the fuck?!

Yusei & Aki: Language!

Me: *laughs* Thank for reading today's chapter! Just like the last time, I'm requesting just three reviews! Hope you have a great day! Ja!


	3. Farewell Neo Domino

Me: NOOOOO! LUCARIO!

Yusei: *raises eyebrow*

Me: Hehehe sorry…

Crow: What just happened? And when are you going to add me into the story!

Me: *crying* My Lucario fainted! NOOOOOOOOO!

Crow: Oh no! Quick, bring out your Empoleon!

Aki: What are they playing?

Yusei: Pokemon I believe…

Me: *does a double-take* How did you get in here?!

Crow: *grins* I picked the lock on the door.

Yusei: Typical Crow…

Aki: *laughs* No kidding.

Me: *sighs* Don't worry. I'm adding you. But later!

Crow: *whining* But why?!

Me: Why do you even want to be added in so desperately? You're going to… never mind. Now do the disclaimer!

Crow: Scarletleaf66 does not own Yu-gi-oh 5d's.

Me: Enjoy! NOOOOOOO! EMPOLEON!

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter Three – Farewell Neo Domino**

Snow fell softly around Aki as she waited at the Train Station. She had her suitcase in her hand as she waited for the tram that would take her away from Neo Domino City… and would take her away from Yusei…

Her eyes hardened. No… this isn't goodbye forever. She… she _will_ come back!

She twiddled with her ticket nervously. But… when she does come back… will he be happy to see her? She shook her head sadly. There was no way he would still love her after what happened last night. The look in his eyes… No… the way he looked at her… it was as if he was staring at a complete _stranger_! Aki bit her lip and forced back her tears. It hurts… it hurts so badly…

Her train pulled up at the station. Was she really ready to leave everything behind? Her life changed at this very city… Was she really ready to let it go just like that? Aki clenched her suitcase tightly.

No. She wasn't leaving forever. She will come back!

Aki's eyes softened and she pulled up her sleeve, revealing the Claw of the Crimson Dragon.

_Monster!_

_Witch!_

_Go away!_

_No one wants you!_

_Hang the witch!_

_Burn and go to hell!_

**_You're… You're beautiful!_**

Aki closed her eyes and smiled while cradling her arm to her chest. Yusei… you were the first one to _ever_ call me that. Not even Divine said those very words to me…

A tear fell to the ground. I remember when I used to think that this mark was a curse… and that my powers were uncontrollable and only does harm. I hated myself! But… But you taught me how to control my powers. You taught me that this mark wasn't a curse… but a _gift_! You… you told me that I was _beautiful_! You gave me so much without asking for anything in return… and now, I have hurt you. Just like how I have hurt others. Even though I have mastered my powers and learned not to hurt… but to _heal_… Even though I have finally regained my confidence and was ready to move on in life… I still hurt someone._ I hurt you_. And I will never forgive myself for letting that happen. But still…

**_I won't let our bond disappear so easily!_**

Aki softly traced the mark on her arm. We all have a connection with each other. Even now. We are _Signers_. We have faced the end of the world many times… but we still came out on top.

_Yusei_ came out on top…

All six of us are connected. I know all of you realized that as well, right? Jack, Crow, Rua, Ruka… Yusei… you feel it too right? Even though we are all leaving each other physically… we have left our very souls in this city. With this city.

_But she was still leaving..._

Aki continued to stare at her mark. This was her last connection with Yusei. And she would hold onto it dearly.

We will come back for you Yusei… Just you wait…

Please… wait for me…

_Never give up… and always smile…_

Aki's face brightened. I will Yusei! I won't give up! Just please… forgive me…

I'll come back…

And I'll win back your heart!

Just wait for me…

Aki leaned against a wall and sighed. With weary eyes she watched a couple sitting on a bench, watching the snow fall… embracing each other… _kissing_ each other…

Will she ever have that kind of moment with Yusei?

In time… hopefully she can…

Aki fell to her knees and sobbed. Why? Why must things end this way…?

Tears streamed down her face a she whispered, "I wish I could share my heart with you once again... So now," Aki pulled out one card from her deck.

Black Rose Dragon.

"I'll try and give you the remnants of those ties... Yusei."

Aki released the card, and it fluttered in the wind... away from her.

Fluttering...

Fluttering...

Fluttering...

"Find your way to Yusei..." Aki breathed, "Yusei! I give you my very heart and soul! Please forgive me!"

The conductor opened the door and people began to pour onto the train. Aki stood up and wiped the tears off her face.

_Arigatou…_

She stepped onto the train...

_Sayonara…_

Handed her ticket...

_I love you…_

And the door soon closed behind her.

_Farewell Neo Domino…_

* * *

Me: *crying*

Yusei: *also crying* Why are you crying? I'm the one who is supposed to be crying!

Me: Shut it, Fudo! Besides, in the next chapter it's your turn!

Yusei: O.O

Aki: *crying as well* This was so sad…

Me: Thank you for reading! As always, three reviews please! And to those of you who are reviewing and reading my story, Arigatou! Have a great day! Ja!


	4. Lost Bonds

Me: *giggles* It's the fourth chapter!

Yusei: *hiding in the corner of the room* I'm scared.

Me: Get out here, Fudo!

Yusei: Never!

Me: *evil smirk* Why are you so scared?!

Aki: C'mon Yusei! Man up!

Yusei: *grumbles* Fine…

Me: Yay! Now do the disclaimer!

Yusei: Scarletleaf66 does not own Yu-gi-oh 5d's. Now please… help me…

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter Four – Lost Bonds**

"Aki!"

"AKI!" Yusei frantically called. Where is she?! "AKI!"

Yusei was standing in the middle of Neo Domino Station, searching, calling, running. Even though his attempts were futile, he refused to give up. Yusei's head turned rapidly, desperately, looking for something, someone… for Aki.

"AKI!" he called again but it fell on deaf ears. The roar of the crowd was just too loud. Where is she?! He checked the time on his phone. 9:55 it read.

Yusei's eyes widened. It was 9:55?! That meant he only had five more minutes to search for Aki! His heart pulsated painfully.

He expected things to end the way it had last night. Ever since the incident at the rose gar-

Yusei shook his head. Don't get distracted! But still… he expected things to end this way. They knew that they loved each other. But they chose different paths. And they respected each other's decision. But still… the way she acted last night… it was unnerving! She sounded ready! Complete! She was ready to leave! She… she was so eager to leave… Well, he couldn't blame her. After what has happened in this city? But still…

He clenched his fists. Stop it! How can you be so selfish! What was the point of your duel with Jack if you are just going to go back on your word! Besides, they left already. Jack, Crow, Rua, Ruka… they left already…

Now only Aki was left…

And he would be all alone…

Yusei winced as his mark flared. No… he wouldn't be alone! He pulled up his sleeve and revealed the Head of the Crimson Dragon. They have their bonds. Their bonds of friendship… and their bonds as _Signers_.

And nothing could break that right…?

No.

One bond was extremely fragile. One bond might be severed and be lost forever.

And he couldn't afford to lose that bond.

He didn't care about what kind of life she would have when she left. _He didn't care!_ He knew that he could make her happy. Saying goodbye to her… just left a huge hole in his chest. She was the only one who made him feel complete.

He bit his lip. Couldn't he wait until later? No, as of right now the future is uncertain. But he will change their future.

_Right now._

"Aki!" he screamed as he saw her pick up her luggage and slowly walked towards her train.

But his attempts were futile. The roar of the crowd and train were just too loud.

"Aki!"

She gave her ticket.

He tried running towards her but soon the crowd was pushing him away from her, no matter how much he was struggling. "Aki!"

She stepped onto the train.

"AKI!"

And the door closed behind her.

"AKI!" Yusei managed to break out of the crowd and dashed for the train.

No! He couldn't let her go!

The whistle blew.

No!

And the train pulled away from the station.

"NO!" Yusei screamed and fell to his knees.

He watched it. He watched the train move away… taking Aki with it. Taking his life with it. Taking his hope. Taking his happiness.

It took away everything.

Yusei punched the ground fiercely. "Fuck!" he hissed while punching the ground. "FUCK!" Panting, he stood up and slowly made his way towards the nearest bench. People stared at him incredulously, and he looked back with dead eyes. He didn't care if he was causing a scene.

Aki was gone.

Yusei felt so much regret. So much regret that he wanted to die! His heart throbbed painfully and he felt… empty. His fists clenched tightly.

It wasn't supposed to be this way! They loved each other! It couldn't just end like this! His breathing hitched. They loved each other! But…

They parted.

It was impossible now…

Yusei heart ached once again and he clutched his chest as tears stared to stream down his face.

Will this pain ever go away?

Will it ever stop hurting?

No.

It will stay with him forever.

It will always haunt him.

Plague him.

Torture him.

_Kill him._

No. The pain wouldn't leave him alone. Not after what happened between them. Not after what he did to her.

He shot her down.

And destroyed every possible chance that they had together.

It was too late.

All is lost…

He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He _hated_ himself.

Yusei could feel his heart starting to crack, his very soul starting to break.

It hurts…

It hurts…!

_It hurts!_

Yusei bit back a scream as his mark flared once again. He clutched it tightly, desperately trying to ease the pain but it was useless as he watched the mark burn brighter and brighter until all he saw was a crimson flash.

His heart warmed as he felt the others through his mark. Jack, Crow, Rua, Ruka… Aki… He felt all of them through his mark. Despite the pain, he managed to crack a smile.

They were all connected. He has to remember that.

No matter how far apart they were, they still had their bonds.

But… something felt _wrong_…

Yusei's eyes widened and watched in amazement has he felt the spirits of all of the people he held dearest to his heart… slowly disappear.

Jack was the first to go.

Then Crow.

Rua.

Ruka.

Aki…

"No!" Yusei screamed as he felt her starting to fade away. He could feel her emotions.

Shock.

Anger.

Sorrow.

…Love…

_"No! Don't take my mark away!"_ he heard her scream. _"This is my last connection with-"_

Tears fell down Yusei's face and he sobbed once more. They were gone. He could no longer feel them through his mark, for they had lost theirs.

He was all alone…

And he was the last Signer…

He looked up at the sky as he heard the cry of the Crimson Dragon.

There it was.

The Crimson Dragon released a roar and revealed the five other marks.

The Tail of the Crimson Dragon.

The Wings of the Crimson Dragon.

The Right Claw of the Crimson Dragon.

The Left Claw of the Crimson Dragon.

The Heart of the Crimson Dragon.

Now only he was left.

Lowering his head in defeat, he raised his right arm… and surrendered his mark.

The Head of the Crimson Dragon.

In a flash of crimson light, the Crimson Dragon released a mighty roar, and disappeared.

He was all alone.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

He lost everything.

And he will never get them back…

Yusei winced as he was sharply nicked on his cheek. "What...?" he exclaimed and looked at the object next to him on the bench. "It's a card..." Yusei's eyes widened. "It's... It's _Black Rose Dragon_! But-How-What?!"

Yusei watched in amazement as the card started to glow in a warm, golden light, and healed the cut on his cheek.

_Yusei... _a voice said gently.

"Aki!" Yusei exclaimed.

_I wish I could share my heart with you once again... So now, I'll try and give you the remnants of those ties... Yusei... I give you my very heart and soul! Please forgive me!_

"Aki..." Yusei's eyes hardened.

_Arigatou…_

"I forgive you, Aki..."

_Sayonara…_

"And I'll be waiting for you..."

_I love you…_

"Please, come home safe..."

* * *

Me: There you have it! Chapter four! See? You survived Yusei!

Yusei: Help me…

Me: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! The usual three reviews please! Have a wonderful day! Ja!


	5. Long Awaited Reunion

Me: *grumbles* Ugh…

Yusei: What's wrong?

Me: It's almost time…

Yusei: *raises eyebrow* Time for what?

Aki: *laughs* You really are clueless, Yusei! It's almost time for her to go back to school!

Me: Ugh… School…

Aki: It's okay! You're a good student! You've been getting straight A's! *winks* Plus, if you need any help, Yusei will be here for you!

Me: *evil smirk* YUSEI!

Yusei: *sweat-drops* Crap… Scarletleaf66 does not own Yu-gi-oh 5d's! *runs away*

Me: Enjoy! COME HERE, FUDO!

Yusei: Help me…

Aki: *laughs* Poor Yusei…

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter Five – Long Awaited Reunion**

Yusei released a broken laugh. "For ten years I have waited for you, Aki…" he said with the gun placed firmly on the side of his head.

"I've kept your card safe, and I never left without it…"

_Yusei…_ the wind breathed.

"Although your card managed to slowly heal the hole in my heart," Yusei murmured, "it still wasn't enough. I was plagued with nightmares, so I hardly slept. During the day, my mind was always distracted. Even though I had my job to keep an eye on the reactor, I just couldn't focus… but no one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, I think."

The sun broke through the clouds and a beam of light shone on him. Yusei hissed and scurried away from the light, released his gun, and glared at the sky accusingly. "_Stay away from me!_" Yusei snarled, "You won't fool me! I won't stand for any more of your shit, Kami! So don't pretend that everything is alright… Cause it's not! NOTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT!"

Yusei curled up into a tight ball and hugged his knees. "So don't bask me in your false warmth! Don't try to erase all of my stress and grief! Nothing that you do and say will change _anything_!"

_So this is what the mighty Fudo Yusei has fallen to…_ the wind hissed harshly.

Yusei continued to hug his knees, not hearing the voices of the wind. "I used to believe that by having faith… that by never losing hope… Nothing could ever go wrong…" Yusei laughed. "I guess you proved me wrong haven't you, Kami?!"

Yusei squeezed his eyes shut as another memory forced his way through mind.

_Your pathetic Fudo Yusei…_

…

_Knock-Knock-Knock!_

"Come in," rasped a weary voice as the door screeched open.

"Dr. Fudo," said a woman in her early twenties as she poked her head in. She wore an orange clip in her short, spiky, mint green hair and her orange eyes flashed sternly as she watched the crab-haired man working fiercely on his calculations.

"What is it, Dawn?" Yusei sighed as he glanced up from his work to look at his assistant.

Dawn looked at Yusei worriedly as she closed the door behind her. She was frightened. For the past ten years, he lost the spark in his eyes. He was just like a robot, just going through the motions of everyday life and not feeling it. Not enjoying it.

He was just…

_Dead…_

She bit her lip. She couldn't blame him though. She knew everything that had happened between him and Aki. Actually, all of Neo Domino knew about it. The media once again forced their way through private business, not even taking to account how Yusei would feel about it.

How it would haunt him.

Plague him.

Torture him.

_Kill him._

Dawn's eyes clouded. Each interview that he was forced to make with the media continued to break his heart. And as gossip started to spread all over Neo Domino… possibly the world… it broke his soul. She shook her head. It was like as if his heart was ripped right out of his chest. She remembered the first month after Aki left. Yusei never came to work, and avoided contact with anyone. Concerned about him, she found him at his apartment in Tops… Dawn shivered. When she entered his apartment, she found Yusei drenched in blood holding a pocket knife with multiple lacerations decorating his body. She watched as Yusei trembled and curled into a tight ball, muttering over and over again that he was sorry.

"I'm worried about you, Dr. Fudo," Dawn said truthfully and tried to search for any sign of the man that was once the Savior of Neo Domino.

_She found nothing._

Yusei froze and gazed harshly at her. "You have nothing to worry about, Dawn," Yusei snapped, "If you came here just to tell me that then I suggest you-"

"Gomen, Dr. Fudo," Dawn said while bowing, "But I also came to pass on a message. Someone from Neo Domino Hospital came here to visit you."

"Who is it?"

"…"

"Well?!"

"S-She didn't say…" Dawn lied.

Yusei's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Send her in," he said and directed his attention back to his calculations.

"V-Very well, Dr. Fudo," Dawn stuttered and closed the door behind her.

Dawn groaned. "Like I said," Dawn whispered to the figure waiting by the door, "Dr. Fudo has… _changed_…"

The figure remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"Hopefully, since you have finally come back home, he will return back to normal… Izayoi Aki."

Aki smiled sadly at her. "Don't worry…" she reassured, "Everything will go back to normal… He wasn't the only one who was slowly dying on the inside…" You have no idea…

Dawn beamed. "Arigatou!" she squealed and bowed deeply. "I've worked with Dr. Fudo for far too long now… And I would be grateful if he returned back to normal…"

"Me too…" Aki whispered and headed for the door.

Biding her farewell, Dawn walked back towards her lab and her face turned that into grief. If only you knew… Izayoi Aki… Fudo Yusei… of the plans Kami has for you…

A tear fell on the floor.

I'm so sorry… But sadly, this happiness will not last…

_Gomen…_

Dawn closed her eyes, and disappeared in a flash of white light.

…

The door groaned open once again and heels clacked against the cold, marble floor. Aki tilted her head to the side, taking in the scene of Yusei poring over his calculations. As he was busy muttering under his breath while adding or scratching out various formulas, she noticed something… different about him.

His crab hair drooped and was a complete mess, probably from running his hands through his hair many times and his eyes… his eyes have lost their usual brightness. They were just… dead.

But she expected that. They were separated for ten years? It was such a long wait… She wouldn't have been surprised he was actually dead when she returned to Neo Domino. Aki clenched her fist. He wasn't the only one who was dying while they were separated… If it weren't for her peers, she wouldn't be where she was now.

A successful doctor.

Her eyes narrowed as her trained eyes watched his every movement and she stiffened by what she found. She watched as his hands quaked severely while writing down his calculations, how his breaths came out in short gasps, how sweat consistently poured down his face… But that wasn't what shocked her.

Just underneath his sleeve… thin white scars decorated his wrists… and who knew how many more there were!

"Just what happened to you… Yusei…?"

* * *

Me: There you have it! Chapter Five! I would like to say thank you to those who are reviewing! It really keeps me motivated! Now, I know this Chapter isn't the best one, but I just needed to get this one out there! Plus, if I added all of my work for Chapter Six over here, it would be way too long so here! And I promise that Chapter Six will be much better! So stick around please! Thank you and please review! I'm requesting the usual three reviews! Have a great day! Ja!


	6. I'm home

Me: …

Yusei: Hey, what's wrong…?

Me: … *leaves room*

Yusei: What's wrong with her?

Aki: She's been having a tough time… Let her be.

Yusei: I see… Scarletleaf66 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's…

Aki: Be strong…

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter Six – I'm Home**

"Just what happened to you… Yusei…?" Aki whispered under her breath. Our parting really took a lot out of you… You look so_ ill_…

Yusei dropped his pencil on the floor and he cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands, gasping desperately for air.

_What did you do to yourself… Yusei…?_

"I take it you're the visitor from Neo Domino Hospital?" Yusei inquired, his face still buried deep in his hands. It was so hard to breathe… Yusei clenched his jaw tight. He was so ill… He had many sleepless nights, for he was plagued with nightmares. He couldn't stomach any food for whatever came in just came right back out. He was just so… _miserable_.

"Yes…" Aki said in a soft voice.

Yusei stiffened. That voice. No! He must be hallucinating again. "And you are…?"

Aki smiled sadly and bowed slightly. "Dr. Izayoi…" Surely you must know it's me Yusei… Has it been that long that you can't recognize the sound of my voice? Well, the name should be a dead giveaway.

_Dr. Izayoi…_ Yusei stiffened. The _voice_. The _name_. He hesitantly lifted his face and stared at the woman standing before him.

Those amber eyes…

Magenta hair…

Pale, heart shaped face…

Aki…

It was _really_ her…

Yusei shook his head. No! Don't fool yourself! The media pulled a stunt like this once! They must be trying to get a reaction out of him yet again! Yusei trembled. They fooled him a few years ago… But they won't fool him again!

It was so cruel… Everyone in Neo Domino knew about the situation with Aki. But, they found it amusing! They found his pain amusing! He couldn't go out in public any longer. He couldn't stand all of the stares and whispers. He couldn't stand how they laughed at him.

So to bring their 'entertainment' up to the next level, they made a woman look _exactly_ like Aki. They made her study her speech patterns, the way she moved, her smile… everything! So of course, seeing "Aki", would cause him to break down in joy! To confess everything to her! To… to kiss her! Then, she left and on the next day, the news started to spread around Neo Domino like wildfire. They caught everything on tape…

_It hurts so much…_

Aki smiled as she locked her gaze with Yusei's. "Even after so many years," she said while giggling, "You never stop working!"

"Get out…" Yusei whispered but Aki didn't hear it.

"It's good to see that things haven't changed…" Aki winced. She knew that was a lie but she needed Yusei to open up to her. "How have things been for you the past ten years, Yusei?"

"Get out…!" Yusei said a little louder and he clenched his jaw tight. His breathing hitched as his heart throbbed painfully. How could they be this cruel to him? Don't they know…? Don't they care…? No. They don't care. They enjoy ripping his heart to shreds.

_It hurts so much…_

"What?" Aki exclaimed with wide eyes. Get out? How could he say that to her? "What did you say?" Maybe he still didn't forgive her... She shouldn't be so surprised though…

Yusei's hands quaked with rage. No. Hatred. That's what he was feeling at the moment. Pure hatred. Yusei immediately jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"GET OUT!" he screamed. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Aki stood there, her eyes having a faraway look in them. Her lip quivered and her eyes started to water. "G-Get out…? How could you say that to me Yusei…?" He wants nothing to do with me…

Yusei balled his hands into tight fists. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Tears fell down her face. "I guess… you didn't forgive me after all…"

He hates me…

Yusei hates me…

Yusei shut his eyes, refusing to allow "Aki" to soften him up. "I know you're from the media… I won't fall for your tricks…" You won't trick me again…

Aki shook her head and walked forward. "The media…? What are you talking about, Yusei?" What did they do to you?

Yusei gritted his teeth. "You're. Not. Aki!" They picked a good one this time… She's imitating Aki perfectly! But he won't fall for their tricks!

Aki's eyes flashed. "Not Aki?!" she exclaimed and slapped him across the face. "What the fuck, Fudo Yusei!" Yusei flinched. "You don't think that I'm Aki?! What kind of bullshit is that?"

Yusei continued to glare at her, not saying a word.

"What more proof do you want?" Aki shrieked while waving her hands in the air. "I'm here! In the flesh! Right before your very eyes!"

"What more do you want? That it nearly killed me when I had to leave? That the only connection I had with you," she flashed her bare forearm, "is gone? That I almost lost control of my powers as all of this guilt started to eat me away over the past ten years? That seeing you like this," she gestured towards him, "nearly breaks my soul!" She pushed him away. "If I knew that you were going to act like this, then I shouldn't have come back!" She wiped her tears away. "If this doesn't prove anything to you… then I don't know what will…"

Aki's breathing hitched but began to sing softly.

_(A/N: This is a song from the anime __**Angel Beats!**__ Don't know it? Look up __**Ichiban no Takaramono (Karuta)**__! Of course though, there are other versions to this song… like __**Yui's final ver. **__But don't look that one up for each version has different lyrics…)_

_Suso ga nureta nara_

_kawaku no mateba ii_

_mizu oto wo tatete haneta_

_kimi ga oshiete kuretanda mou kowakunai_

_nigitte ite kureta kono te wo hasanakya dame da_

_hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakutemo_

_minna de mita yume ha kanarazu motteku yo_

_minna to ga ii na minna to ga yokatta_

_demo mezameta asa dare mo inainda ne_

_mou furikaettemo dare no kage mo nai_

_mizu tamari dake ga hikatta_

_ikiteku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto_

_sore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake_

_doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto_

_shiawase to iu yume wi kanaete miseru yo_

_minna to hanaretemo donna ni tooku nattemo_

_atarashii asa ni kono boku wa ikiru yo_

_hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku nattemo_

_koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to_

_tatoe tsurakutemo yami ni tozasaretemo_

_kokoro no oku ni wa akari ga tomotteru yo_

_megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida_

_mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo_

_me wo tojite mireba minna no waraigoe_

_naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono_

Aki fell to her knees and sobbed. "H-How…?" Yusei asked.

"I heard you singing it after I left the garage…" Aki responded with her head bowed. "I held on to your song dearly ever since. It was what kept me going…"

"…"

Aki sighed, stood up, and walked towards the door. "You still don't believe me… Then I guess, this is goodbye… Yusei…"

_It really is her…_

"Wait!" Yusei yelled and grabbed Aki's arm. "I'm sorry…" he apologized, "The past ten years have been rough…" You have no idea…

Aki smiled and closed the door behind her. "For me as well," she whispered and hugged him. "I'm glad that you're back." I missed you so much…

"So am I… I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

"You're forgiven," Aki said and flicked his nose. She looked up and examined his face. "I knew this would happen if none of us were here to keep an eye on you… Yusei, can't you like, put down your work for a few hours just to get some sleep?" she said sharply.

Yusei chucked. "Welcome back," he murmured in a low voice, burying his face into her hair.

Tightening her arms around his neck, she pressed herself closer to him and whispered, "I'm home."

She then pressed her lips against his, and he was star struck from the contact. He eagerly responded, pulling her close to him, moving his lips against hers with a passion he had never experienced before. He moaned into her mouth, taking refuge in her, feeling the pain immediately flee. The pain that was eating away at his heart, his soul… finally disappeared and be replaced by an overwhelming warmth.

Their kissing became even more intense; their need for each other overpowering any form of restraint that still existed between them. There was no better feeling, nothing else that they wanted, nothing else that could make them happy besides this. No more regret, no more sorrow, no more holding back. You only got one chance to live, and they weren't going to waste theirs any longer.

No.

It was the start of a new chapter in life.

"How did you manage to stay alive from our parting…?" Yusei asked when they parted.

"I was able to stay alive… because of your heart… Yusei…"

He smiled, tears of joy streaming down their faces. "Aki, I love you!"

She hugged him tightly to her, never wanting to be apart. "I love you too, Yusei!" More than anything in the world... I'll never leave you, I promise.

I promise, Yusei…

_I'm home…_

* * *

Yusei: She never came back yet…

Aki: Give her some time Yusei…

Yusei: Right… *sigh* **Angel Beats!** is such a sad anime…

Aki: I totally didn't expect that ending… Sadly, it's not the reason why she is so upset.

Yusei: *nods* I would like to say this on her behalf. She apologizes if the chapter wasn't so great. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed. It always keeps her motivated when writing her stories. And she definitely needs all of the motivation she can get right now…

Aki: She is also requesting the usual three reviews… Thank you everyone!


	7. Will You Marry Me?

Me: I'm back with a new chapter!

Yusei: Are you okay?

Me: … No. But I'll live, I'll be fine. *looks away* You don't have to worry about me… But, if you do want to cheer me up, I'll duel you, Yusei~ *holds up Six Samurai deck*

Yusei: *grins* Alright. Scarletleaf66 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Aki: Enjoy!

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter Seven – Will You Marry Me?**

Yusei squeezed his eyes shut. "I was so happy that Aki came back…" he whispered and lowered his head, hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"Everything became fantastic! We started dating, and she completely healed my heart and soul…" He chuckled. "Things really did turn out for the better afterwards. Everyone else came back… Jack, Carly, Crow, Sherry, Misty, Kiryu, Rua, Ruka… They all came back…"

_Then suddenly… It was our one year anniversary._

…

"Everything has to be perfect!" screamed Aki.

"Aki…" Carly pleaded. "Calm down please…"

"Calm down? _Calm down_?!" said Aki. "How can I calm down? There can't be a single smudge of mascara, not a single strand of hair can be out of place, and-and-"

"Aki!" Carly screeched and held her tightly by the shoulders "Deep breaths… C'mon copy me. Breathe in… and breathe out."

Aki sighed. '_I have to calm down…_' she thought as she turned back towards the mirror in her bathroom.

At first she thought nothing of it. Yusei was taking her to Tsutsuji for their one year anniversary! Of course she was excited! She even took some off time from work to get ready for it. But yet… she thought nothing of it.

Aki released another sigh. No, she wasn't freaking out over the fact that Tsutsuji was one of the classiest restaurants in Neo Domino City and that reservations were virtually impossible to get.

No, she was freaking out over the fact that Yusei might propose to her.

This revelation shook Aki. She knew something was off with Yusei lately. He would avoid her, say that he was busy… and leave without a word. At first she was panicking. Who wouldn't right? But she didn't want to force anything on him. If he… if he found someone else in his life… then she would be happy for him. For… his happiness was her happiness. But she knew that they were serious… weren't they?

Then, one day he came up to her, and said that he reserved a table for us at Tsutsuji?! No, that was then she suspected something. Suspected that tonight, tonight Yusei is going to propose to her! However, Aki approached the situation with the grace and calmness anyone else would if they were in her shoes... by completely freaking out.

What would she do? What would she say? Oh, what if she messes up? After spending ten years abroad, and finally getting hired at the Neo Domino Hospital, would he want her to quit and move in with him? Would they have children? So many questions speed through her mind. Did… did she really want to marry him? Of course! Yes, yes, YES!

These were all of the things Aki was contemplating about afterwards. For days she would pace in a panicked state. Other days she would hide in her room and squeal in excitement for one hour and then hyperventilate for the next.

Then, the day finally came and she was struck with anxiety once again… Hence why she was standing in front of her bathroom mirror… for ten hours…

Carly sighed and came up to Aki, "Look, Aki," she said. "You'll do fine! There is nothing to worry about, okay?"

Aki slowly walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on her bed. "What if I'm not…?"

Carly raised an eyebrow and sighed. "What now…?"

"What if I'm not good enough for him?" Aki whispered with her head down. "There are so many other women out there who would be better for him-"

"AKI!" Carly exclaimed and firmly clutched her shoulders. "You're right…" she whispered, "You're right… There are many other women out there for Yusei! But guess what?! He chose you!"

Aki's eyes widened but she said nothing.

Releasing a groan, Carly pulled Aki back up on her feet. "Look," she said but was soon interrupted by the doorbell.

Aki gulped.

_Showtime_.

…

Aki laid atop of her bed while staring at her ceiling fan. Tears streamed down her face as she choked out broken sobs.

Why was she crying? She shouldn't be this hurt… right?

Aki slowly sat up and wiped her tears away. She shouldn't be this disappointed! Yeah sure… Yusei didn't propose to you but at least you know that he still loves you…

"Then," Aki said through gritted teeth as she clutched her chest, "why does it hurt so much?!"

Aki was extremely impressed with how she managed to maintain her composure throughout the night! Aki was scared that she would do something stupid that would ruin their date but, she managed not to screw up. She was enjoying herself, she truly was but she was starting to grow impatient.

She would discreetly check her wineglass and ate her food with extreme care. But yet… there was nothing.

"Hmm…" Yusei said thoughtfully and looked up at her from over the menu. "Should we share something for dessert…? I don't think I could finish…"

Aki nodded. "That sounds great." Her heart skipped a beat. Will her finally propose to her?

Right on cue, Yusei gingerly reached across the table and lightly touched Aki's fingers.

"Aki…" he whispered and locked his cobalt blue gaze with her own.

"Yes Yusei?" Aki breathed.

"I-I know we have faced many tough problems over the years…"

Aki managed to crack a smile. "You were out saving the world Yusei…"

Yusei sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "But that's no excuse!" He then clutched Aki's hands tightly. "Yes, I was out saving the world, but it was no excuse to hide my feelings for you!"

"Yusei…"

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on you… I feel in love," he confessed. "Why do you think I desperately tried to save you?!" he exclaimed and let loose a forced chuckle. "You thought I was lying to you! Even when I told you that you were beautiful!"

"Yusei-"

"And even when I woke you up from your coma! You spat in my face and stared at me with those cruel and hateful eyes…" Yusei said and smiled at me. "But… I managed to gain your trust, and that was all I could ask for…"

Aki blushed. "There was many times where I desperately wanted to ask you out," Yusei continued. "But… I didn't have to guts to do so…"

"Why?" Aki whispered.

"Because I didn't know if you had the same feelings for me… So I waited it out. Then, that was when you told me that you wanted to become a Riding Duelist. You have no idea how happy I was!"

"I think I kind of did," Aki said. "You helped me with everything! You watched every practice I went to, you helped point out my flaws…"

Yusei chuckled. "Remember when I brought you Skating?"

"Yusei!" Aki exclaimed.

"What?!" Yusei laughed. "By the way… that was technically our first date."

Aki's face reddened. "R-Really?!"

Yusei nodded. "Yes, it was… But I was wondering… What made you want to get your license?"

It was Aki's turn to confess. "I-I wanted to be with you…" she whispered. "In your world. To be one with the wind! When you were dueling Sherry… I-I was jealous! You and Sherry… had this connection when dueling! And it was the same whenever you dueled another Riding Duelist!"

"Aki…" Yusei said and his gaze softened.

"I-I too had feelings for you…" Aki continued. "After you called me beautiful… you were always on my mind afterwards. But… I had to be cautious. For all I knew you were like everyone else and would abandon me! But, you proved to me that you weren't like them. You stayed with me every step of the way!" Aki's gaze then softened. "It… it hurt when I had to leave to study abroad… I would cry for days… but your words were engraved in my mind forever… You helped me get to where I am now!"

"And what were those words?"

_"Never give up… and always smile…"_

Yusei beamed at Aki.

"And here we are now!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm back home, and we finally have some time for each other!"

"Aki…" Yusei began quietly and reached into his pocket to pull out a velvet box. "I-I want you to know that I will never leave your side. Ever! I care about you so much… And… I know that this relationship is beyond materialistic objects but… here. Open it."

Aki nodded and opened it with shaky hands. Could it be…?

Aki gasped as she opened the box and stared at Yusei in utter astonishment. "Yusei?!" Aki exclaimed and showed him the two objects in the box. It was Stardust Dragon and a blank card.

Yusei cracked a smile. "It's for you."

"But-"

"I give you my very heart and soul, Aki," Yusei said. "Just like how you gave me Black Rose Dragon," he showed her the card, "Well, now I'm returning the favor. Those two cards are very precious to me… Take care of them…"

_I love you Aki…_

"Why does it hurt so much?!" Aki said through gritted teeth.

…

It took a few weeks but Aki managed to get over the disappointment of not being engaged. It was for the best… right? Why rush into marriage? She was content with what she had with Yusei, and it didn't need to change just yet… right?

"Aki?" Yusei questioned.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing, you were just dazing off."

"Oh..." Aki shook her head. "Sorry," she apologized and took another bite of her sandwich.

The pair had met up during their lunch break and was taking a peaceful stroll through a rose garden. Their rose garden. Well… it would have been a peaceful stroll if they weren't lost at the moment.

"Sigh…" Yusei grumbled. "You had to forget the correct path that will lead us to the fountain, huh?"

"Oh shut up…" Aki teased playfully. "Just be glad I managed to bring your sorry ass out of that office of yours."

"Hey!"

Aki smiled. They normally couldn't spend much time together during the day since their jobs were so far apart, but, they managed to work something out today.

Then finally… they made it. Aki sucked in a breath as she took in the mere beauty of the rose garden.

"I remember coming here when I was younger…" Aki admitted. "When… I still believed that Divine will always protect me. And…" Aki gazed at Yusei with sorrowful eyes. "When we…"

"First kissed…" Yusei whispered and looked away. "Right before you left to study abroad…"

"And right before I visited you at the garage…" Aki murmured. Yes, they kissed at this very place. She was upset over something at school… so she came running to this garden. No one else noticed her disappearance but Yusei. He came running here… and comforted her! Then… they locked eyes… and kissed! Yes, we kissed! That was when we finally knew of each other's feelings… but we never admitted it.

Aki laughed. "It was so hard to say goodbye to you Yusei…" she said as she turned towards him. "And I wish for that to never happen again."

"Then don't leave me."

Aki's eyes widened. "What?!"

Suddenly, Yusei bent down on one knee and Aki nearly had a heart attack.

Oh my God… He's actually doing it!

"Izayoi Aki…" Yusei said sweetly. "Will you marry me?"

Aki's eyes dimmed. "I don't understand…"

Yusei tilted his head to the side. "What do you not understand? I just proposed to you!"

Aki shook her head. "I know… And I've been waiting for you to propose to me… but I have to know… Why?" Aki clutched her chest. "Why? I've hurt you… I did many cruel things to you! I did many cruel things in my past-"

"It doesn't matter."

"But-"

Yusei placed a finger on her lips. "I would still marry you. I feel in love with you when I first laid my eyes on you…"

"But… How?! You didn't even know the real me… and you still don't!" Aki pushed him away. "How could you have fallen in love with someone like me… when all I did was cause pain and destruction?"

Yusei rushed forward and held onto to Aki's hands. "I don't care if you did some unspeakable things in your past, Aki! I wouldn't have cared if things were different and you were still the Black Rose Witch, causing destruction and pain! I don't care! I would still be fighting for your love. I would still marry you!"

"But I could lose control of my powers again…" Aki offered, "And if you knew about what happened in my past, I'm sure you would be disgusted and leave me…"

Yusei crossed his arms over his chest. "I said no matter what!" he barked. "If you couldn't stand or walk, if you couldn't have kids, if you," he paused and whispered quietly, "was raped and killed people…" Aki flinched. "I could care less! I would still marry you. Look around you!" He gestured towards the millions of roses growing. "I'm surrounded by beautiful flowers, but I'd rather choose you…"

Yusei got down on one knee again. "I want to be with you forever and ever. The Aki that is standing before me is real. You're Aki. No matter how we would have met, I would still have fallen in love with you. Now…" Yusei pulled out a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes…" Aki whispered. "Yes, yes, YES!" she screamed and tackled him to the ground.

_I love you Yusei…_

_I love you Aki…_

_Don't ever leave me…_

_I won't…_

_Promise…?_

_Promise…_

* * *

Me: Well, there you have it! Chapter Seven! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank to everyone who tried to cheer me up and thank you to those who reviewed! I'm requesting the usual three reviews! Have a great day! Ja!


	8. Shocking News

Me: Another Chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Aki: You're in a good mood…

Me: *laughs* Nope!

Yusei: *raises eyebrow* What?

Me: *grumbles* I have my Sophomore picture taking soon…

Aki: Ahh… I see.

Yusei: Scarletleaf66 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter Eight – Shocking News**

Yusei released a sigh of content. "Everything was perfect… we got married on August 2nd… right when autumn starts. Then, two years into our marriage, we became parents and were blessed with a beautiful baby girl."

Yusei shook his head. "Everything was perfect!" Yusei shouted. "I was having the time of my life! We even had a child you jackass!" Yusei feebly punched the floor in rage. "She was only ten! Ten! What did she ever do?!"

_Yes, she was innocent. But it was under Kami's will…_ the wind breathed.

Yusei continued to sob. He had such a great life. Such a great life! But then… everything changed.

"Why…?" he asked. "Why did you have to take everyone away from me?"

_You can't go against Kami's will… Fudo Yusei…_

_Gomen…_

…

"It's been almost 12 years," Aki said in a wistful tone.

"Aki?" Yusei asked. "What's the matter?" He was lying next to her as she was dazing off.

She laughed softly and blushed. "Oh Yusei…"

Yusei stared at her, perplexed. What's with the weird attitude? "Is something bothering you?"

"No…"

"Then-"

"Everything has changed…" she whispered, "Everyone came back. Jack and Carly are sixteen years into their marriage with a wonderful twelve year old daughter, Kiku. Crow and Sherry are finally engaged. Misty and Kiryu are spending their honeymoon in France, and Ushio and Mikage are about to get married in two weeks! How great is that?!"

Yusei shook his head. "That's not what you were thinking about…"

Aki giggled. "I was just remembering the day you proposed to me," she answered happily. "At the rose garden."

He chuckled. "You still remember that huh? Remember how nervous you were when I said it?"

"Yusei!" Aki exclaimed as her face reddened once more.

"I'm just kidding," Yusei said while softly stroking her cheek. Aki closed her eyes. "I love you my little Rose."

She smirked. "I love you too, my Shooting Star," she said and snuggled closer towards him, breathing in his scent.

"I want what you want," he whispered seductively in her ear. "Whenever you want it."

It was her turn to laugh. "Not today," she scolded. "I have to go to work soon... Anyway, do you know what tomorrow is?"

That's right. Tomorrow was their wedding anniversary. Yusei opened his mouth to answer but was soon interrupted by a small voice.

"Okaasan? Otousan?"

They both slowly lifted their head and stared at the entrance to their bedroom. A ten year old girl stood at the doorway while shifting nervously from foot to foot. She had short, shoulder length hair, with bangs. Her glossy pink hair was put up in a little ponytail on the right side of her head and her stunningly beautiful cobalt blue eyes stared at the both of them in amusement.

Aki grinned. "Yes Sakura?"

"I-I'm s-s-scared…" she stammered while looking down in shame.

Yusei and Aki looked at each other and nodded. "Come here, sweetie," Yusei said.

Sakura squealed and jumped into her father's arms. She clutched his shirt tightly as tears ran from her blue orbs.

Yusei hugged her tightly. "What's wrong my little Cherry Blossom?" he asked gently as he tried to make her calm down.

"I'm *hiccup* scared…" Sakura whispered and clutched his shirt tighter.

"Scared of what?" Aki asked.

"I'm scared of dueling Oneesan!" Sakura cried and buried her face deep into her father's chest.

"Kiku?" Aki exclaimed. "Jack and Carly's daughter?" She looked at Yusei with wide eyes. "Why?"

"B-Because she is *hiccup* a much better duelist *hiccup* than me!" Sakura sobbed. "I'll just look like a fool at the tournament!"

"The WRGP II?" Aki asked.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"When was that again?"

"Okaasan!"

"I'm sorry!" Aki apologized. "It just slipped my mind…"

"It's fine Aki," Yusei said. "It's on August 4th."

"That's right!" Aki exclaimed and smacked her forehead. Yes, they were holding a second WRGP this year. There was a junior division and a senior division. The junior division consisted of duelists 16 years and under and they can both perform Standard Duels and Riding Duels. Then, there was the senior division where only Riding Duels were taking place. "Aren't you, Jack, and Crow entering as well, Yusei?"

"Yes, but our division will begin on August 8th."

"So soon?"

"There are only twenty participants in the junior division and most of them are unable to perform Riding Duels…"

"I see… Team 5D's is back!" Aki fist pumped the air.

Yusei released a chuckle. "Now listen, sweetie…" Yusei soothed. "You're an amazing duelist! You passed the preliminaries like it was nothing-"

"And we would be proud of you whether you win or lose!" Aki cried.

"Would… would you really?" asked Sakura.

"Absolutely."

"Arigato!" Sakura squealed and hugged both of her parents.

Aki leaned over and kissed Sakura on the forehead. "I'll get ready for work…"

"What time will you come back?" Yusei asked as he averted his blue gaze towards Aki.

"I won't be back until 7:30 tomorrow."

Yusei nodded. "You promise?"

Aki smiled. "I promise."

_Be safe…_

…

Yusei sat on his desk in the garage. A lamp was hoisted over his computer screen although it wasn't being used at the moment. Various pieces of paper and notes were scattered about the desk and some were stacked along the floor. Shelves were stacked with various boxes filled with tools and parts filled the room. Countless notes, repair techniques and designs covered the walls. Next to him was a fiery red D-Wheel that mounted on a small platform, locking it in place with the wheels hovering over the ground. Thin wires were distributed across the floor, connecting the mount to his computer.

Yusei released a sigh. All of the failed notes and equations made his heart sink a bit. This shouldn't be so difficult!

Yusei sighed again and decided to test out his new program for an engine he was working on. "I hope it works," Yusei muttered.

A moment later, the ground trembled as an explosion sounded within the garage. The windows rattled and a massive wall of smoke burst through the garage door, for it was blown off.

Yusei rushed out from the building, leaving a trail of thick dust from behind. As he staggered outside, he hacked and coughed while waving his hand in front of his face to rid of any smoke.

"I guess the new math didn't work…" Yusei said with a groan and disappointment was laced in his voice. "Back to the drawing board I guess."

"Otousan!" a voice faintly called but Yusei didn't hear it. He continued to cough from all of the smoke he inhaled from the explosion and pulled his goggles up to the top of his head. Yusei looked back up to the rising column of smoke and released a sigh.

"This new engine is driving me crazy…" Yusei muttered.

"Otousan!"

He looked up and searched for the source of the voice. "Sakura!"

She had her hands on her hips but her expression was that of amusement. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"What?" Yusei said as he groggily blinked his eyes.

Sakura grabbed in Yusei by the ear and dragged him towards his desk.

"Hey! Ow! OW!" Yusei screamed.

"Look!" Sakura said sternly as she pointed toward the clock on his computer screen.

"It's five in the morning?!" Yusei exclaimed. "Wow…" he said while guiltily rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura sighed and smiled. "You have to stop pulling all-nighters daddy…"

"I know but the-"

"Engine. I know," Sakura said while laughing and then her face turned serious. "I have a bad feeling about today daddy…"

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I don't know…" she whispered wile rubbing her arm. "_I. Just. Don't. Know…_"

…

"Otousan! Wake up! Otousan!"

Yusei's eyes snapped open and slowly focused on a pink bundle of joy bouncing on the bed. "Sweet Kami…" Yusei moaned. "What?!"

Sakura giggled and sat on her father's stomach. "You know what today is right?"

"I know, I know!" Yusei moaned and hid his face in his pillow, knocking Sakura off the bed. "Let me sleep…"

Sakura released a sigh. "But mommy is going to be home soon!"

That seemed to wake him up. "WHAT?!" Yusei shrieked and jumped out of bed. "What time is it?"

"It's five in the afternoon…"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Sakura sighed again. "I've tried… since one in the afternoon I've been trying to wake you up…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Sakura said sarcastically, "Oh. And you better hurry up. She'll be here in two and a half hours… and you know how she is…"

…

Yusei wiped the perspiration off his face. He was finally finished! It was perfect. Candles lit the room, giving it a romantic setting. An elegant, three tier oval cake was designed in all white pearl finish and fresh black roses climbed from the bottom of the cake to the top. Yusei sighed. Aki was very picky. The flavors in the cake were traditional white cake with mango mousse with toasted coconut buttercream and red velvet with lemon cream cheese butter cream. Roses surrounded the room-

"Otousan!"

Yusei sighed again. "Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura ran up to Yusei. "It's 7:30 and mommy isn't here yet!"

Yusei frowned. She was never late before… "I'm sure she is fine, Sakura. Have a little faith…"

_Please be safe…_

…

Now, Yusei was panicking. It was 9:30! Where is she?! Is she hurt? Nothing bad happened to her right?

_I have a bad feeling about today daddy…_

Yusei shivered as he remembered what Sakura told him earlier. No! Aki is fine! She has to be! She has to be okay!

Yusei whirled around at the sound of knocking on the door. "Aki?!" he said.

"I'll get it!" Sakura said in excitement as she opened the front door. "Okaasan!" she greeted as she hugged her mother.

"Sakura…" Aki whispered. "Sorry I was late Yusei," she apologized. "I got stuck in traffic."

Yusei released a sigh of relief and his blue orbs lit up. "It's alright Aki," he said as he kissed her passionately, "As long as you are safe… Happy Anniversary."

Aki beamed and hugged him. "You remembered!"

_I have a bad feeling about today daddy…_

Yusei shuddered as Sakura's words echoed through his mind but he shook it off. "Come," Yusei said, "You're probably hungry…"

Aki nodded gratefully and gave him a stern look. "Did you get everything the way I like it?"

Yusei smiled and laughed. "Yes, I did."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

…

_Ring-Ring-Ring!_

Yusei grumbled as he stood up to answer the phone. They were only ten minutes into their dinner! Who could be calling?!

"Hello?" Yusei said.

"Are you Fudo Yusei?" a deep voice said on the other line.

Yusei frowned and said, "Yes, this is Yusei speaking."

The man on the other end sighed. "Yusei… My name is Dr. Takahashi. And well, I called you to say that…" He paused and took a few deep breathes.

Yusei frowned. He sounded like he was crying. "What did you want to tell me?" Yusei asked politely.

"Your wife, Aki, will no longer be joining you this evening…" He grew silent for a few minutes before continuing, "She won't be joining you… _ever_ again…"

Yusei stiffened. What is he talking about? Aki… will never be joining me again? Yusei turned towards Aki, confused. But… she is right here! Just like she promised! So… why is he speaking as if… as if Aki is… _dead_?!

"I-I don't u-u-understand…" Yusei stammered.

_I have a bad feeling about today daddy…_

"Yusei," Dr. Takahashi said gravely, "I'm truly sorry to break this to you but…"

**_"Your wife is dead."_**

* * *

Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'll end this chapter right here! I hope you enjoyed it! I also wanted to tell you that my updates might become a little late… maybe… I'm not sure yet. I have to check out my schedule. But anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm requesting the usual three reviews! Have a great day! Ja!


	9. The Death of Fudo Aki Part 1

Me: Chapter Nine! Please enjoy it! Also, I just found out my schedule and yeah… I'm going to be seriously busy. Not fun at all! But I'll have to work something out so that I can find some time to write this story… But anyway! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's! Enjoy!

* * *

**Promise**

**Chapter Nine: The Death of Fudo Aki Part 1**

"_**Your wife is dead."**_

Yusei's eyes widened. "_Excuse me?!_" What…?

"I know that this is a lot to take in Yusei, but it's the truth. At exactly 7:30, she got into a severe car accident. Aki and the two other victims were rushed to the hospital immediately in critical condition. She suffered some minor head fractures and most of her ribs were cracked with four on the right side and three on the left side completely broken. One of the ribs on the right side pierced a lung and several arteries around the throat have been cracked open, making her blood flow into her lungs and the mouth. She had severe bruising and deep lacerations covering her body and her entire left arm and hand was shattered…" Dr. Takahashi explained while Yusei sucked in a breath, "Due to these injuries, she suffered from blood loss, internal bleeding and injuries but that wasn't the cause of death."

"Then… what was…?" Yusei asked quietly. This has to be a lie!

"She suffered from TBI, or, Traumatic Brain Injury where there is swelling in the brain and is extremely life threatening… there was nothing that we could do for we discovered the injury too late…" he sighed. "There was nothing that _I_ could do…" Yusei heard him take in a shaky breath. "Two hours later, both Aki and the two other victims were pronounced dead…"

Yusei shook his head. "But…" Yusei said but trailed off. He continued to stare at Aki's face as she was silently eating her dinner. She was here! And she looked absolutely fine!

"Yes, Yusei?" Dr. Takahashi asked. "I would be glad to answer any of your questions…"

"Are… are you sure it was _Aki_ in the car accident? Maybe it was someone else!" It has to be someone else! She is right here! In the flesh! But… if what he is saying is true… then who the fuck is that?! Yusei clenched his fist as he stared at Aki.

_It's all so confusing…_

"We are 100% positive, Yusei," Dr. Takahashi said miserably, "I wouldn't have called if it was someone else… Besides, she works here. We know how she looks. We have her file and medical records with us… and plus, during the whole operation she kept on whispering your name and how she has to keep her promise..."

"Her last words were,_ 'I love you Yusei… I love you Sakura… I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise…'_" Dr. Takahashi said grimly.

Yusei's breathing hitched. "You're lying! She's-" She's right here! She came home, just as she promised!

_It's all just so confusing…!_

"I know it's a lot to take in Yusei…" Dr. Takahashi said, "But… it's the truth… I'm so sorry for your loss." He took a deep breath in. "She was a wonderful doctor, too. Always brought a smile on her patient's faces, no matter the injury… If you wish to see her, come down right now. I'll be waiting for you outside of the hospital."

"Wait!" Yusei shouted.

"Yes?"

"Who… who were the other two victims?"

_**"Ushio Tetsu and Sagiri Mikage."**_

The line disconnected and the phone in Yusei's hand clattered on the floor.

Yusei felt his world slowly crumbling apart. "No…" Yusei clutched at his chest. It was difficult to breathe. No! This can't be happening!

"Otousan?" Sakura asked fearfully while tugging softly on his jacket. "What's wrong?"

Yusei shook his head and tightly shut his eyes. This just can't be happening! Aki is… _dead_? But how can that be when she is right here? Unless, was someone pretending to be her? Maybe the information of the victims leaked to the media and now they are trying to get a story off of him. Yusei clenched his jaw. Well they won't get anything out from him!

"I'm so sorry…" a voice murmured quietly.

Yusei whipped around, his blue orbs wide. "What?"

Aki was standing by a window in the far corner of the room, her bangs covering her eyes. Aki's hands trembled and tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry… Yusei…"

"Are you really Aki…?" Yusei questioned. He was just so confused right now. He knew that the woman standing before him was Aki. He could feel it in his heart. But… his mind was screaming at him to see the truth… Dr. Takahashi just told him that she was dead… so how?

Aki wiped the tears off of her face she opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as Sakura let loose an ear splitting scream.

Yusei's eyes widened as the moon broke through the clouds and its light seeped through the window.

Sakura stared at her mother in shock as the moonlight penetrated through Aki's body, revealing her to be a ghostly apparition.

Yusei took in a shaky breath. What…? How… how can this be? Is she a hologram? No. Holograms are much more solid. Was Dr. Takahashi really speaking the truth?

**_Aki… is really dead?_**

So how is it that she standing right in front of us?

Phantom tears fell down her face as she analyzed their expressions.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "But to answer your question… it's really me… my Shooting Star…" Aki looked down at the ground. "I never meant for things to happen this way…" Aki shivered as she remembered how much pain she was in. I truly never meant for things to end this way…

Yusei took a step forward. "So… so it's true!" he screamed and his eyes started to water. "Why…?" Why did this have to happen? Of all of the people…

Aki shook her head fiercely. "I didn't do it on purpose!" she exclaimed defensively. "I would never do that!"

"Okaasan…?" Sakura said unsteadily, "W-What h-h-h-happened to y-you…?" Sakura ran forward to embrace her mother but ran right through her.

Aki turned around and kneeled down. "Nothing happened, sweetie…" Aki soothed and placed a ghostly hand on her daughter's head.

"Are… are you just playing… a… game…?" Sakura asked groggily as her eyes glazed over.

More tears fell from Aki's face and her lip quivered but she nodded. "Yeah… it's… it's a game!" I can't tell her the truth! She is way too young!

I have to lie to her…

Sakura laughed drowsily. "That's… a cool… game… mommy…"

Aki bit her lip. "It sure is!" Sweet Kami… it hurts so much!

Why did things have to end this way?

Sakura frowned and pointed at the sparkling diamonds falling on her mother's face. "Why… are… you… crying mommy…?"

Aki shook her head and embraced her daughter. "It's because I love you so much!" Aki sobbed. I don't want to leave you…

I don't!

I want to stay with you, Yusei, and everyone else forever and ever!

But Kami was cruel…

And I can't fulfill that wish…

Sakura managed a smile. "I… love you too… mommy… When can we play that game… again…?"

"We… we can play this game again when mommy comes back, okay?" Aki choked out.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "You… have… to go… somewhere… mommy…?"

Aki nodded. "Yes. Mommy… has to go somewhere for a little while…" she lied.

Sakura beamed. "But you'll… come right… back, right…?"

Aki held back a sob. How cruel is this? Promising my daughter the impossible… Lying to my daughter…

"I promise," Aki wept out. "Now sleep, my little Cherry Blossom…" Sleep… and have no memory of what has happened tonight. I'm so sorry that I died. I'm so sorry that I can't love you anymore. I'm so sorry that I can't embrace you. Tell you that I love you. Kiss you. Hug you. Breathe in your scent. Hear your laughter. I can no longer do anything… Everything was taken away from her.

Sakura started to stumble and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "I… I love you… mommy…" Sakura whispered as she fell to the floor.

"I… I love you too!" Aki exclaimed as her shoulders shook. Why did things have to end this way?!

Yusei stood there, watching. It was so heartbreaking. So… she was really dead?! But, she didn't want to go against her promise… so she came back as a ghost. Yusei clutched at his chest as his heart throbbed painfully. Why did she have to die? Why did Ushio and Mikage have to die? Of all of the people… it had to be them? There were millions of people living in Neo Domino City! But it had to be them that had to die. "Aki…"

She whipped around. "Yes… Yusei…?" Please talk to me… I can't stand this silence between me and you. I can't stand that I'm causing so much pain and grief. I didn't mean for any of this to happen…

Yusei shook his head, forcing back his tears. "W-What did y-you do to Sakura…?"

Aki gazed at him sadly and lifted her daughter up in her arms. "I… I altered her memories…" she explained in a soft voice as she placed her daughter on the couch. "She has no memory of what has happened tonight… She believes that I went on a business trip, and we don't know when I will return."

Yusei's eyes flashed. "So I have to lie to her?! I have to carry on a carefree life with her, pretending that you are alive?! How cruel can you be?" He rushed forward, meaning to embrace her but ran right through her body. He shivered as a rush of cold air hit him. She really is dead… He shook his head. "I have to go."

Yusei ran for the door and raced towards his D-Wheel, never looking back.

"Yusei!" Aki screamed and feel to her knees.

I'm so sorry…

I never meant for things to end this way…

Please forgive me…

Live your life to the fullest…

Without me…

Please know that I love you…

"I'm so sorry, Yusei!" Aki screamed.

* * *

Me: There you have it! Part one! Part two will hopefully be posted soon… I hope. Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm requesting the usual three reviews! Have a great day! Ja!


End file.
